nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640
This article is about the Coupé version of Lamborghini Murciélago. For the Roadster Edition, go to this page. The Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 was released on March 22nd 2011 for SpeedBoost. The Cop Edition was added on June 14th 2011, also for SpeedBoost. It also comes with Race Tuned Gromlen Performance Parts. On January 6th 2012, a Treasure Hunter version of the car was released for SpeedBoost. Like the Cop Edition, it is also Gromlen Race Tuned. After high demand from the community, the first Cash version was released on January 26th 2012. Performance Once considered the ultimate car for IGC-only players, the Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 was known for its excellent performance, which came with being the most expensive IGC car in the game. However, with the intorduction of more powerful cars in the game, it lost its former place as a cost-effective car for both SpeedBoost and IGC players. Still, the Murciélago LP640 is a formidable car, and remains popular among players. Since the Car Classes update, its price has been reduced. The performance of this car is outstanding for an IGC-only vehicle. It has massive acceleration, and it has a cosmic Nitrous blast, giving it an explosive Perfect start. With high-quality performance parts and Skill Mods, its power is unmatched by any other IGC car. Its top speed easily exceeds the 300+ km/h mark, making it a great choice for highway races. Its handling is smooth, quick, and responsive, however, it is a drifty car. It will lose control and even spin out upon taking a corner too fast. The spinning can be reduced by using a soft (yellow or green) suspension on the car - but this will induce understeer, which can be undesirable in technical tracks. Overall this car is still one of the best in Need for Speed: World. It is a street racing machine, and despite the introduction of newer, more powerful vehicles in the game, it still remains competitive. The car is a good choice for all race events except for tight tracks, where its unstable handling can throw it into walls. The Murciélago LP640 is able to defeat the Porsche 911 GT3 RS because of their equally strong Nitrous. The car is a good choice for police events as well, since it is slightly heavy and has enough acceleration to help it recover from crashes. In all, the Murciélago LP640 remains a cost-effective choice for IGC players who want a car that can compete with high-class SpeedBoost cars. It might be fast, but it is a car that requires skill to drive properly. The SpeedBoost counterparts of this car, the Murciélago Lamborghini Murciélago LP 650-4 Roadster and the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 Super Veloce, perform better, but the Murcielago is better than any other IGC car. : Top Speed: 308 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 219 km/h + 63 km/h NOS / Handling Speed: 209 km/h Editions *Tresure Hunter *Cop Edition *Grey *Yellow Car Stats Special Editions - Aftermarket Parts Bodykits *1,500 SB - Glint Glint Front.jpg|Glint Front Glint 2.jpg|Glint Back Cascade Front.jpg|Cascade Front Cascade 2.jpg|Cascade Back Exodus 2.jpg|Exodus Front Exodus 2 (2).jpg|Exodus Back Kineto Front.jpg|Kineto Front Kineto 2.jpg|Kineto Back Sonic.jpg|Sonic Front Sonic 2.jpg|Sonic Back Offroad.jpg|Offroad Front Offroad 2.jpg|Offroad Back Transform.jpg|Transform Front Transform 2.jpg|Transform Back *1,500 SB - Cascade *1,500 SB - Exodus *1,200 SB - Kineto *1,200 SB - Sonic *150,000 IGC - Offroad (42) *150,000 IGC - Transform (42) The Murciélago Cop Car Bug On the June 28th, after a patch that included the release of BMW Z4 GT3 and Treasure Hunt, one of the biggest errors in Need for Speed World was made. A technical error made the Cop Car version of Murcielago free for about 45 minutes. Under this error the car cost 0 SpeedBoost, and many players abused the situation by getting themselves cash by selling and buying the car again. By doing this, players could also get as many car slots as they wanted from selling. To compensate players when the error was fixed when all free cars and car slots were removed, players got 1000 SpeedBoost in return. For those who reported the bug, they received: *Pontiac GTO '65 Blue Juggernaut *Halloween Vinyls *Winter Vinyls *Hot Pursuit 2010 Vinyls *Porsche Cayman S Appearances The LP 640 has been featured in six other Need for Speed games. NFSC.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSHP2010.jpg NFSS2.jpg Gallery '' 20110321 nfsw blog lambo murcielago owned 730x389.jpg|Yellow Edition Lambo murc lp 640 cop edition.jpg|Cop Edition|link=Cop Edition Murci TH.jpg|Treasure Hunter|link=Treasure Hunt Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640.jpg|Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 Lamborghini Treasure Hunter.jpg|Treasure Hunter Edition '' Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Lamborghini Category:AWD Cars Category:Treasure Hunter Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:Italian Cars Category:V12 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:On Sale